It is already known to make testable piezo-electric acceleration sensors having two piezo-electric ceramic plates, electrodes on each of the the topside and underside, and a metallic plate between the piezo-electric plates. However, the piezo-electric polarizations, of the two piezo-electric plates used, are oriented in the same direction in this prior art structure. The electrode on the top of these acceleration sensors is divided into a driving electrode and an output electrode. The acceleration sensor is deformed by the application of an electrical voltage between the metallic center plate and the driving electrode. The deformation causes an electrical signal between the output electrodes on the top, on the underside and on the metallic center plate. This structure of testable piezo-electric acceleration sensors requires the employment of an externally electrically connected metallic center plate, since, because of the polarization of the plates in the same direction, a signal can be picked up only in this way.